Just My Luck
by Yuugure
Summary: The Goddesses of the Universe have a problem: Their leader is being reincarnated but they have no way of finding her. Bigger Problem: On her 16th b-day worlds start conecting and imploding. Oh and another thing...she falls in and out of dimensions...


Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, it is owned by it's respective creator and of course any company it was sold to. All anime and games that are used in the future also belong to their rightful owners. Kingdom Hearts is the rightful property of Squaresoft and Disney. Oh and before I forget. Rabites are also the property of Squaresoft.^_^  
  
Just my Luck.  
  
Author: Yuugure  
Game 1: Oh the Irony  
  
Tsukino Usagi, a blue-eyed beauty with shimmering golden hair down to her ankles done in relatively original style, was a normal girl right? Wrong. She was just as far from normal as Pluto not being cryptic. But hey! She wasn't complaining. Her life made her queen of the world, gave her more friends than she knew what to do with, and she got a cool outfit. It was a shame that the outfit looked a lot like her school uniform though. Oh yes. if you ignore the constant danger of being maimed in your sleep by a youma, life for her was great. And since she was such a good person she was donating her time to the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. Doing various jobs for her friend and fellow senshi was going to help her get through high school. There were no drawbacks either. The amount of time that she spent working for Setsuna would just seem as though they never occurred when she got back. So what was her current problem?  
  
Usagi ran up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. "Ack! I'm late! Rei-chan's so gonna kill me!" The blond ran faster. She reached the top and smiled triumphantly. "Yes! I didn't even break a sweat that time!" With a broad grin on her face she walked towards her friend Rei's room. Hearing voices she paused at the door wondering if they started without her.  
  
"I can't believe we were even friends with her!" Usagi immediately recognized the voice as Minako's. "She's such a ditz. She should have never been made the princess!" Rei's voice. A wind blew outside and dust got in Usagi's eyes, causing them to water. "I agree with you both." This voice was calm and logical; it belonged to Mizuno Ami. Usagi had heard enough. She put on a stern face, although her eyes were watering, and opened the sliding door. "I can't believe you all!!" she shouted dramatically. A girl with walnut brown hair stood defensively and opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "Ano. What was I supposed to say again?" Everyone except her sweatdropped. "Mako-chan!" They chorused. The girl, Makoto, laughed nervously, "Gomen maybe I'll just stick to cooking Minako-chan." Minako, a girl with bright golden hair held up with a red ribbon, sighed. "It's okay. I mean, worst things could happen huh?" Everybody smiled. Setsuna watched from the time gates, a solemn look on her face. It was relatively sad that with those words their lives would be ruined. If she hadn't of said those exact words then perhaps the god of irony wouldn't have paid that particular group as much attention. But oh well. you can change the past, and maybe even the future, but the present happens as it comes.  
  
The senshi finished their practice and everyone was outside saying their good-byes. Usagi laughed and started her jog down the shrine stairs. "I'll see you all later minna!" she shouted laughter ringing through the trees. "Hey Odango! Be careful with those stairs okay!" Hino Rei, Usagi's best friend, shouted after her. The blond just laughed and replied, "Rei-chan I've run down these stairs before I'll be fine!" She paused in her descent to look up at her friends at the top of the stairs. They smiled and she continued. "You know what they say Usagi." Minako shouted after her. "If it doesn't kill ya it will only make you stronger!" A number of things happened at that time and no one knows the exact order in which they happened but it went something like this: Aino Minako finally got a saying right, Hino Rei fainted, Kino Makoto bent down to tie her shoes, Tsukino Usagi tripped and started rolling down the stairs, and Mizuno Ami dropped her book.  
  
Maybe Aino Minako was right, but unfortunately Usagi wouldn't be the one to prove that old saying true.  
  
Her once joyful blue eyes now seemed dead as she lay at the bottom of the steps in her own blood, her friends and protectors surrounding her in shock. They heard a familiar giggle and they found themselves staring at the blond. "It will be alright minna, I don't die." she managed a weak smile before coughing up some blood. "C cause. I'm .a.senshi." She smiled and slowly her eyes closed. The police and ambulance arrived shortly after. Neither girl knowing who had called or when.  
  
It rained that bright cloudless day. And when the sun went down it never came up again. Not for Usagi, her friends, nor the rest of the world. Because that. that was the day the balance was shattered. The day everything went dark.  
  
2556 years later.  
  
The Goddesses of the Universe were having a meeting.  
  
Aphrodite yawned. She had felt that she didn't have a part in this whole meeting and it mostly dealt with the matters of the mortals, but the rest of the GOTU had reminded her that she illegally meddled in the affairs of the mortals everyday so she should be at the meetings. Her hay-gold hair floated around her, the top only staying in place because of her bright red bow, as she looked around at the other goddesses. Vesta, the beautiful goddess of the flame. Her hair, as fiery-red hair as her temper, floated around her gracefully as she sat in midair, occasionally putting her two- sense into the current argument between Juno and Uranus. Juno, despite her good suggestions, was nevertheless losing the argument terribly. She stomped her foot angrily and lightning struck the ground behind her. She spun around, forest green hair following her sharply, and walked over to the burnt mark she had made. Kneeling before it she placed her palm on the dirt and a tall oak tree rose from the spot. She jumped into one of the lower branches and glared at Uranus who just smirked at her childish behavior. Uranus herself could easily be mistaken as a male with her short sandy-blonde hair and tomboyish nature.  
  
Aphrodite giggled, earning herself a glare from Juno. "I don't see you participating," Juno grumbled, causing the whole group to break into a smile. Well all except two of the members; Kore and Setsuna. Aphrodite wasn't really sure how to describe the two. Kore was the shortest out of the group, with sunset violet cropped hair that fell just above her shoulders and pale skin. The girl was definitely the goddess of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth. And her companion, the cryptic guardian of time, Setsuna was tall dark-skinned with long, dark, blackish green hair that was held part way in a bun with the rest falling out to end at her knees.  
  
The remaining goddesses Mercury and Neptune were smiling softly. Mercury, the kind Goddess of Ice and Wisdom, was sitting in snow and leaning against the oak tree reading a book. Aphrodite shivered just watching her. The blue- haired girl looked up at her and smiled softly, her icy blue eyes dancing with amusement, before returning to her mythology book. Aphrodite shook her head and turned to the aqua-haired Goddess of the Seas. The woman's dark blue eyes shimmered as she played the violin on her ocean.  
  
After common discussion had died down the GOTU all looked toward the Time Guardian. "I suppose you are all wondering why I called this meeting," she said with that cryptic smile of hers. Mercury put her book down and stood up to face the group. "In approximately 5 hours 37 minutes and." she paused to look at her watch, "18 seconds, and counting, the princess shall be reborn in the mortal world." Everyone, minus Kore and Setsuna, looked at her in surprise. "Finally," Vesta whispered, "We get to see her again." Setsuna frowned. "Not quite yet," she said, gaining everyone's attention. "She is not a complete mortal." "A half-ling?" Neptune asked. This time Kore replied, "No. She just has yet to ascend into full godly power." Mercury frowned. "That means that we can't find her on the God or Mortal maps." Setsuna nodded. "That is correct. We have until her 16th birthday to find her. You will all separate into groups of two and disguise yourselves as mortals, you will need to move every five years if you do not find the princess in your area." Juno raised her hand, but didn't wait for Setsuna to call on her. "What happens on her 16th birthday?" Setsuna looked at her seriously. "She ascends into full goddess mode." Kore piped up. "Meaning she connects and destroys all dimensions." There was silence. "I suppose we should get going then huh?" Aphrodite laughed, and she teleported out; quickly followed by everyone else.  
  
14 years 5 hours and 35 minutes later.  
  
Sora sat Paopu Island, overlooking the sea, with his two best friends: Riku and Kairi. "Hey Riku! Do you think we're actually going to get off of this island?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged. "I don't know. but if this doesn't work I'll think of something else." Kairi grinned. "I know we can can't on you!" The small group broke out into smiles. Riku then looked over to the boy he'd known since the other was born. "Hey Sora, where's your sister?" Sora looked over his shoulder. "I think she's at the secret place," he said, causing the other two to roll their eyes. "You know Sora you shou-" Kairi began, only to be cut off by a loud squeal. "Aniki! Aniki! Look what I found!" A blonde, around about 5ft tall ran up to Sora with something in her hands. "Isn't kawaii??" she asked as she held it up to his face. The object in her hands bounced slightly causing Sora to stumble backwards. Riku cocked an eyebrow. "What is that thing?" he asked poking it. It bounced back towards the blonde and she held it close to her. "It's not a thing," she said pouting. "It's called a *rabite, and I think it's kawaii." Kairi giggled and walked up to it. "I think it's cute too, Usa-chan" she said petting the small creature. "What's its name?" Kairi asked. "Kitobite!" Usa-chan, or Usagi, shouted in delight.  
  
The two girls talked for a little, exchanging the rabite, before turning to the boys. "Do ya want to hold him, Riku?" Usagi asked looking up at the older and taller boy with innocent blue eyes. Riku looked down at Kitobite with uncertainty, noticing that it was mimicking its owner's look with equally large blue eyes. "I think I'll pass." he mumbled. She sighed obviously hearing him before turning around. "Oh well! I'll just take you back to the secret place so you can go home little fella," she said mostly to the rabite then to the others. She disappeared from their line of vision and the small group sat back down.  
  
"That was weird," Riku commented. "I know what you mean," Sora mumbled in response.  
  
Kairi just shook her head at the boys and looked towards the ocean at the setting sun. She stared and for a second she could barely make out a figure standing on the water.  
  
Sora stared at the sky above him. A soft breeze blew by and he was saying what each cloud looked like in his head. 'Fish. log.blonde boy.' Sora's brain processed the new information. 'Wait a second! Clouds don't have colors!' He looked back to the same spot in the sky, and yet he saw nothing; not even a cloud.  
  
Riku closed his eyes, letting the sweet sound of the violin lull him to sleep. Suddenly his eyes shot open. 'Nobody on the island knows how to play the violin like that.' He listened for it again, but it was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.  
  
Usagi giggled and set the rabite down in front of the wooden like door in the secret place. The rabite hopped to the door. It paused for a second, as if it sensed that something wasn't right on the other side, before passing through it like water. The door rippled and then, as the ripples faded, turned back into the same solid door it had been before. Usagi got up, dusted herself off, and walked out of the secret place; ignoring the wind that seemed to be calling her name.  
  
Okies! That's it for the prologue! I think I might get somewhere with this story, but I'm not promising anything. There will be a lot more crossovers then just Kingdom Hearts, including anime, games, and maybe books. If you want. review and give ideas. ^_^ Ja Minna! Yuugure  
  
*Rabite- From the Mana series (i.e.: Secret of Mana, Legend of Mana. AKA: Seikan Desentsu) A rabite is a leg-less rabbit-like thing that hops around and bites it's enemies. (I think it's kinda cute ^^; ) 


End file.
